


Relentless

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beric & Thoros Are Getting Married, Embarrassed Stannis, F/M, He Doesn’t Like Robert’s Friends, M/M, Mel Needs A Wedding Date, Robert Wants to Throw A Stag Party, Young Baratheons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Robert never misses an opportunity to tease his little brother about his crush on the new girl at work.Trust him to bring it up again during a dear friend’s engagement announcement.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Relentless

“Stannis, Thoros is here.” Renly alerted his older brother as soon as he’d walked through the door, carrying his briefcase and dressed still from a long day at the office.

“Wonderful,” He grunted with displeasure. “Absolutely wonderful.”

“Mr. Dondarrion is here too.” Renly told his brother then, following him through the entryway to the front room. “They’re in the kitchen with Robert.”

Now that was certainly surprising. Usually when Thoros came over it was to see Robert, but he was always alone when he did decide to pay them a visit.

Beric Dondarrion was different. He didn’t spend his days drinking and lazing around and Stannis could actually stand him.

“Robert?” The younger Baratheon called, setting his things down in his office space before making his way to the kitchen.

“Well look who finally decided to come home.” His elder brother greeted him from where he and their guests sat at the table, each of them holding their own glass of wine. “You worked late, Stannis. It’s already an hour past dinner time.”

“Well, you’re more than capable of feeding yourself.” Stannis muttered, looking immediately to Beric for an explanation.

“I didn’t think to find you here.” He told Dondarrion rather coldly. 

The other man just smiled kindly back at Stannis.

“Thoros wanted to tell Robert the news.” He began before Robert cut in.

“They’re getting married!” He told Stannis. “I told Thoros I’m throwing him a stag party.”

Stannis glanced back to Beric with a slightly raised brow. 

“Congratulations.” He offered, though he was more than a bit shocked.

What on earth this sensible, well mannered man wanted with one of Robert’s friends, Stannis hadn’t a clue.

“What’s a stag party?” Renly interrupted the conversation, climbing up into a chair next to Robert so he could join them all.

“Not something that concerns you.” Stannis stopped Robert before he had any chance to explain that tradition to their baby brother. “Go wash up, Renly. You can help me make dinner.”

The child gasped, a smiling erupting across his chubby little face as he hurried to climb back down from his seat.

Stannis hardly ever asked him to help, so he was eager to jump at the opportunity.

“Your sister’s still single, right Thoros?”

Leave it to Robert to make Stannis even more uncomfortable somehow.

He tensed at the mention of Melisandre, his new secretary, and the woman that Robert somehow knew that his brother had a slight interest in.

“She is,” Thoros grinned. “She’s gonna need a date for the wedding, I’m sure.”

Robert threw a suggestive glance at Stannis, who began to grind his teeth.

“You hear that?” He chuckled at him.

Stannis didn’t even want to dignify the accusation with a response. 

“I’m starting dinner. Move.” He growled at Robert, pushing him aside so that he could get to the rest of the kitchen. 

“Rude,” Robert snorted at his brother. 

It wasn’t hard to tell he’d had more than one glass of wine already.

“He’s got a little bit of a crush on Mel.” Stannis could hear his brother giggling to their guests while he went through the fridge. “Goes on and on about the new girl he’s got working for him. It’s kind of gross.”

“I could set him up if he wanted.” Thoros laughed back. 

Stannis was glad when Renly returned and pulled up a chair to help him make their dinner. 

“You look angry.” The child frowned at his older brother. 

“Not at you.” Stannis assured him, passing a bowl of vegetables over. “Here. Wash these while I cut the meat.”

Renly nodded obediently and leaned over the sink to begin his very important task, all the while drowning out Robert’s gossip with a story of what had happened on the playground that day and how he’d gotten the top score on his spelling test.

Stannis could almost forget that he was angry at all.


End file.
